


Bubble Bath

by cherrybliss



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bubble Bath, Caretaker!Seungyoun, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Seungyoun, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Little Space, Little!Wooseok, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybliss/pseuds/cherrybliss
Summary: Seungyoun takes care of Wooseok while he's in his little space, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy the softest and fluffiest smut i've ever written ♡

Wooseok slipped into his little space when he was stressed, sleepy, or just overwhelmed in any way. It was his safe space, because he knew Seungyoun would always be there to take care of him, to make everything better and make him feel warm and protected. Not that he didn't do that 24/7, but sometimes Wooseok just needed him to go that extra mile, he needed to forget all about the real world and be fully immersed in Seungyoun. His love, his kindness, and his pure adoration for Wooseok.

Tonight, he was all three of his "S.O.S" signs: stressed, sleepy and overwhelmed, which was bad. Not bad for Seungyoun, because he loved taking care of Wooseok, loved it when his boyfriend became little, but it broke his heart to see his baby wasn't feeling well. He could, however, do everything in his power to make it a little easier for him.

"Is my Wooseokie tired?" he asked in his softest voice, and Wooseok just nodded "Have you eaten yet? Brushed your teeth? Took a shower?" Two little nods.

Seungyoun came closer to bury his face in Wooseok's neck, making Wooseok giggle a little in the process because it tickled. "Don't lie to me, I can't smell your shower gel!" Seungyoun accused playfully, and then he started full-on tickling Wooseok.

They tumbled around the bed until Seungyoun was on top of Wooseok, his fingers dancing across Wooseok's neck and ribs and tummy, and it was such a relief to see him laughing again.

"Fine, fine, I'll take a shower!" Wooseok surrendered through tears of laughter, and Seungyoun finally let him go (but not without planting a little kiss on his exposed stomach).

"Need daddy's help?" A discreet lip bite, and then a nod.

"Why don't you get your things ready while daddy fills up the tub?" Seungyoun told him "But don't undress before I tell you to, I don't want you to catch a cold. Oh, and I bought you something new you might like."

Wooseok did as he was told, trying to get rid of the warmth that ran to his face when Seungyoun said he had a surprise for him. Seungyoun insisted they get a big bathtub so that they could take baths together, and a tub of that size took forever to fill up. Still, Wooseok had no choice but to obediently sit on the bed and listen to the distant sound of water. 

"Okay, it's done!" The water stopped running and Wooseok almost ran to the bathroom in little pit-pats, excited to see what Seungyoun had in mind for him.

And of course, it was so typically, sappily Seungyoun. Scented candles all around the bathroom, a pink bath bomb that made the water look like glittery cotton candy, still sizzling, and quiet music coming from the speaker.

"You bought me a bath bomb?" Wooseok said with sparkly eyes, because everything Seungyoun did for him made his heart race.

"Not just that," Seungyoun smiled "I got you a new shampoo and body lotion. The scent reminded me of you."

 _Princess' Supersoft Shampoo. #1 Most Gentle Shampoo for Kids._  
_Pink Sugar Baby Lotion. Extra Soothing and Nourishing_.

Both products smelled like bubblegum and fresh cherries, and it was a little more childish than something Wooseok would normally use, but he absolutely loved it. He set the two pastel pink bottles to the side and ran to wrap his arms around Seungyoun's neck.

"Thank you, daddy" he said after kissing him on the cheek "You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too, cutie" Seungyoun giggled as he returned one of Wooseok's little kisses "Now let's get in, the water will get cold."

Seungyoun started taking off his clothes, but Wooseok stood still and stared at him. "Oh baby, do you need me to undress you too?"

He didn't wait for the answer because he already knew it, and Wooseok was being so obedient tonight, maybe more than ever before, letting Seungyoun take off his clothes easily without even interrupting him with teasing or kisses.

As always, Seungyoun got inside first and Wooseok was in his lap shortly after. The hot water felt so good on his skin, it made Wooseok's stress melt away instantly and made him even sleepier than before. It also helped that Seungyoun's arms were wrapped around his waist, and that he was lying on his chest, fully protected and surrounded by him.

"Feeling better now, love?" Seungyoun hummed next to his ear.

"Much better" Wooseok said "Have I ever told you you're the best? You're my favorite person in this world."

Seungyoun's lips spread into that dopey smile of his, the one that was so wide and sincere that his eyes became two little crescent moons and his cheeks looked softer than usual. "You might have mentioned it once or twice. You're my favorite person too, Wooseokie."

Just for good measure, Seungyoun peppered the statement with slow kisses on the back of Wooseok's neck. "Do you know that this is my favorite thing to do?" he muttered into the warm skin "There's nothing I like better than feeling your skin on my skin, kissing you all I want without any rush, just making sure you're safe and pampered and then getting to see you smile in return... It's the best feeling ever."

Wooseok's face was flushed red from all those words, he knew that Seungyoun loved him, but even after years of relationship he still got shy when he said it like that. He had to turn around to kiss Seungyoun properly, splashing some water around in the process, but daddy apparently didn't mind the mess so neither did he.

They rarely got the chance to kiss so languidly, to really focus on the feeling of their lips gliding together, but it felt so nice that Wooseok soon got dizzy. There was nothing sexual about the kiss itself, but now that Wooseok's mood has improved, he easily slipped further into his little space and got slightly needy.

"I want to warm daddy's cock" he announced, but Seungyoun only smiled.

"Maybe another time, princess." Wooseok wanted to be a little bratty and show his disappointment, but it was entirely too easy for Seungyoun to kiss the pout right off his face.

"Do you know what I want to do to you tonight, hm?" Seungyoun whispered as he lazily played with one of Wooseok's nipples "I want to finger my baby real good, get you fully relaxed so that you don't feel any pain when I put my dick inside. And then I'll slide into you so, so gently, just to enjoy the feeling of your walls around me, and to make sure you're already drifting off to sleep."

"B-but Seokie wants to be awake when he cums..." Wooseok mind was getting hazy from the combination of Seungyoun's hushed words and his fingers pinching and twisting his perky nipples.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be awake" Seungyoun promised and slid his hands down to Wooseok's sensitive inner thighs "But I can't spoil the entire surprise, now can I?"

Wooseok was embarrassed that he could already feel his dick hardening, while Seungyoun was still completely flaccid. He whined without words because he wasn't allowed to use bad words like "just fuck me now" in little space, but Seungyoun knew full well what he needed and still didn't want to give it to him.

"I'm not going to play with my princess in the bathtub" he said "That would get a little too messy, don't you think? And it's not safe, we don't want the water to get inside. Let's wash your hair and then we can have fun, okay?" 

Seungyoun turned the shower back on so he could wash Wooseok's hair, and the feeling of his fingers massaging his scalp was so soothing that Wooseok almost forgot about all his other needs. What he loved about being little is that, when he gets like that, Seungyoun doesn't use bad words either. He always says "we" instead of "you" or "I", and he asks for permission even for the simplest and most innocent things such as washing his hair. He couldn't understand why some of his past partners called it sick and twisted, when this was the most gentle type of love Wooseok had ever known.

He noticed by the scent that Seungyoun used his new shampoo, and he subconsciously started purring like a happy cat. Once he was done, Seungyoun pulled out the drain plug and Wooseok knew they were done with the bath. Of course, Seungyoun helped him get out of the tub and dried him off with a fluffy towel, and then he squirted out some of the new baby lotion.

Wooseok didn't protest when Seungyoun started applying it all over his body. His hands were running across his shoulders, down the soft curve of his waist, all the way to his legs. Wooseok didn't miss how he took a little more time to massage his butt, kneading the soft flesh and then bouncing it in his hands ever so slightly. The look of happiness on Seungyoun's face as he did so was adorable.

"Mm, you smell delicious" Seungyoun said when he was done "Did you bring your pajamas? It's too cold to sleep naked today."

Well, it wasn't exactly pajamas, but Wooseok did bring clothes. More precisely, Seungyoun's biggest grey hoodie and a pair of lace-trimmed silk shorts that became invisible under said hoodie. But Seungyoun seemed to like the outfit.

"No panties?" he asked as he put the hoodie over Wooseok's head.

"The silk feels nice..." he admitted bashfully, raising his leg so that Seungyoun could put the shorts on him "Won't you get cold, daddy?"

"Don't worry, I'll get an extra blanket" he assured him and they returned to their bedroom. Seungyoun was still completely naked when they climbed into bed, but he made sure to wrap Wooseok up in his favorite blankie before anything else.

"Are you ready to sleep now, pretty?"

"No, I need..." Wooseok suddenly got nervous, because asking for sex in little space was always a little more difficult.

"Hm, what do you need?" Seungyoun asked as he drew little circles into Wooseok's hips "Don't be ashamed, daddy will give you anything you want."

"Princess parts..." he whispered, and Seungyoun almost couldn't hear him from the sound of rustling sheets as he pressed his thighs together "Tingly..."

Seungyoun kissed him once, twice, three times, before he moved the hem of the hoodie ever so slightly and took off his useless silk shorts. Very gently, Seungyoun dragged his thumb across the V-line of Wooseok's hipbones, and then he reached an erect little cock that was begging to be touched. 

"Hn, ahh" Wooseok moaned softly once Seungyoun finally touched him, but it was short-lived. He only gave his cock two or three lazy strokes before turning around to open his bedside drawer. Wooseok could hear the sound of a lube bottle opening, and then he was hypnotized by the sight of Seungyoun warming it with his fingers. Again, he took some time to massage Wooseok's ass first, giving it little pats and squeezes that only made Wooseok need him more. But then he finally spread his cheeks apart and searched for his taint, making Wooseok shiver with his entire body when he found it.

"Relax for me, sweetie" Seungyoun whispered when he felt Wooseok's hole clench around nothing "Daddy doesn't want to hurt you, so you need to relax."

Wooseok took a deep breath and made his muscles relax, but his arousal was still painful and he knew it wouldn't go away until he was filled. Seungyoun pushed past the tight rim and inserted only one finger at first, showering Wooseok with soft praises as he did so.

"You're doing so well, baby, taking it so well" he said when he put in another one "That's right, we'll go nice and slow, I want to make sure baby's ready for my cock."

"I'm ready" Wooseok whined after the third finger slid in easily "We already did this yesterday, I just wanna -"

"Shh, leave it to daddy" Seungyoun brought his free hand up to pet his hair "You just close your eyes and enjoy, okay? Baby must be so sleepy by now."

Wooseok was desperate and leaking, but he knew Seungyoun could be a strict daddy when he wanted to, and right now, he knew he wouldn't get anything else no matter how much he begs. So he did what a good boy would do and listened. He closed his eyes, focused on Seungyoun's fingers going in and out of him and started moaning a little. Seungyoun captured his parted lips into a kiss, and all the little moans spilled right into his mouth. Wooseok loved being fingered while kissing, but to do it without any hunger or teeth clashing, it was like he was floating somewhere above the clouds.

After five more minutes of idle fingering and a make-out session that was lead entirely by Seungyoun, without the younger's lips even moving, Wooseok could feel himself falling asleep despite his erection, and that's when Seungyoun changed the game. Without even teasing it first, Seungyoun just slammed all three fingers into his sweet spot and started massaging it.

"Ah!" Wooseok hiccuped as the pleasure jerked him awake, but not fully "Please, please..."

"I think you should be stretched by now" Seungyoun agreed as he coated his length in lube. He kissed Wooseok's forehead before he gently pushed the head of his cock inside him. Even with all the fingering, Wooseok was still tight like it's his first time, and Seungyoun couldn't help but groan at how good it felt. As promised, he went inside inch by inch, and he got to _feel_ Wooseok slowly stretch to accommodate him, as much as his sleepy little body would allow him.

Once Seungyoun's entire cock was inside him, Wooseok was so far into his little space that he knew there was no turning back. He felt dumb, small, slutty, helpless and everything that came with it, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Wooseok liked that feeling, because he knew he could trust Seungyoun with it. Seungyoun knew every single need of his body, he knew exactly how to make him feel good and Wooseok _wanted_ to be owned and used for whatever Seungyoun wanted.

"Daddy..." he wanted to beg for something, for more _Seungyoun_ , but then the first shallow thrust made him lightly bounce on the thick cock inside him and he forgot the words he was going to use. Instead, he started slightly opening and closing his mouth, letting a little bit of drool out of it in the process. He needed him in both his holes, needed to feel his daddy in his mouth _somehow_ while his ass is getting used. 

"Baby wants something in his mouth?" Seungyoun asked, and Wooseok's weak moan was answer enough. He put two fingers into Wooseok's small mouth, and he accepted them in sheer ecstasy and started sucking on them like he sucked on his pacifier. His eyes crossed down on where Seungyoun's knuckles were resting on his lower lip, and he was pretty sure Seungyoun was looking down too, thinking about how slutty and perfect his little boy was.

"You're such a good baby boy, so good for daddy" Seungyoun encouraged him as he started snapping into him more quickly "You feel so good around daddy's cock, baby has the prettiest little hole."

"Hng, daddy's so big" Wooseok drooled around his fingers "Daddy's cock, hngh..."

This image of Wooseok so cockdumb, so pliant and willing to give him everything - no, begging him to _take_ everything - it made Seungyoun forget all about taking it slow and start fucking into him at a fast pace. He gripped Wooseok's hips to stop him from shaking and rubbed his hole raw as his baby cried and babbled into his chest. He couldn't even suck on his fingers anymore, so all the drool was running down Seungyoun's skin now, but he didn't care because it was so warm and wet inside Wooseok and the cute sounds he made only made him want to ruin him more.

Neither of them could think anymore, they just let their moans mix with the arousing sound of Seungyoun's hips slapping against Wooseok's jiggly ass. Wooseok sounded like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off every time the head of Seungyoun's cock stimulated his prostate, so it came out as in incoherent mess of "Younie", "daddy" and "don't stop".

"Da-daddy, Seokie's..." Wooseok mewled "Seokie's gonna cum. Wanna cum - ah, ah! - wanna cum with daddy!"

Seungyoun was close too, so he used one hand to rub Wooseok's small cock, which made him whimper so, so prettily. "Come for me, babydoll."

The command was enough to make Wooseok's hole clench and his eyes roll back from too much pleasure, and he made a mess of his own stomach as Seungyoun played with his spasming cock all through his orgasm. He started whining because he got oversensitive, and Seungyoun would usually fuck him a little (or well) into overstimulation, but tonight he wanted to be gentle so he pulled out and instead came all over his ass and rim. He rubbed his cock between Wooseok's cheeks to ride it out, moaning under his breath the entire time because every part of Wooseok's body just felt so good, and then they both started coming down.

"Was that okay, kitten?" Seungyoun asked once he remembered how to breathe.

"Mm, I wanted daddy's cum" Wooseok pouted as he nuzzled his head into Seungyoun's chest.

"But you told me your tummy hurts from too much cum!" Seungyoun defended himself.

"That's only if I _swallow_ it, silly."

Wooseok was always the prettiest person Seungyoun had ever seen, but he was especially beautiful after a strong orgasm. The way his eyes fluttered closed, the faint blush on his cheeks and lips wet and red from being kissed raw, it all made him look absolutely ethereal, so much so that Seungyoun felt his chest constricting because he loved him too much. He knew Wooseok felt the same way, for whatever reason, and that strong feeling of mutual love made him dizzy and made the time slow down.

"Tomorrow morning, okay?" he offered with another kiss to his forehead.

"Mhm" Wooseok muttered sleepily "I love you, Younie."

"I love you too, sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very new to this dynamic but i would love to write more about it, so if you have any thoughts/criticism/prompts, please leave a comment! thank you for reading ♡
> 
> PS. you can find me on twitter @ sleepywseok


End file.
